Daisuke
by sorax33
Summary: When her father is injury Daisuke must go in his place to save her family's honor and father from death. The only problem she faces is to kept her secret that's she a girl or else it's death for her. Parody of Disney Mulan in Digimon form. Fem Dai X Tai
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon or Mulan Or any of the songs used here.

 **Daisuke**

Chapter 1

It was a dark and cold night in China as One of the solider named Leomon who served for Emperor Gennai was on patrol. He was making his way back as he kept looking for anything odd. Suddenly a bat like creature hit him in the back of the head as he fell down.

He then stood back up and heard the bat screeched as he covered his ears. Then he saw a grappling hook near by him as he looked over and saw over a hundred more come flying at him as he jumped back.

"Where under attack Light the signal!" Leomon shouted towards the tower. He ran towards the door but he stopped seeing two evil Bakemon grinning as Leomon growled and dodged one of the swords and climb up the tower using his claws. He made it to the top as he grabbed the torch and was about to light it but then saw a vampire like man stopped him.

"Myotismon!" He shouted as Myotismon grinned at him with Demi-Devimon on his shoulder. Leomon quickly glanced at the signal as he then threw the fire at it as it then began to lit. Myotismon looked back and saw other signal beginning lit off

"Now all of China knows your here Myotismon you have no where to run" Leomon said as he drew out his sword and pointed it at Myotismon.

"Perfect" He said as Demi-Devimon flew off his shoulder as he extend his arms out as a dark aura was around him as Leomon gasped seeing the dark energy.

"Night Raid!"

...

The doors to the palace opened as a captain and his two soldiers bowed at Gennai throne.

" My lord Myotismon army has crossed into our border" The Captain said.

" What impossible what about Leomon he's one of our strongest soldiers !" Izzy shouted as he stood by Gennai.

" Was Sir he..." The captain stopped talking as he held up Leomon sword.

Gennai closed his eyes and nodded " So Leomon has died by the hands of Myotismon " Gennai said.

"We starting gather protection around the palace my lord" The captain added.

" No! Go and gather up all your troops to protect my People" Gennai ordered as he stood up.

"Izzy" Gennai said as Izzy bowed.

"Yes your highness" Izzy asked.

" Go and recruit new or old soldiers many as possible " Gennai said as Izzy nodded.

" Sir if I may please I'm sure my troops can handle him" The captain said to him as he shook his head.

" No I wouldn't take any chances Captain. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man could mean the difference between victory or defeat" Gennai said as as the Captain nodded and bowed as he left the room.

...

Meanwhile in her room a Teenage girl with tanned skin and long Maghony hair was eating rice as she readed from her book. " Quiet , Polite , graceful , Delicate " She readed out loud as she wrote the words down on her arms with a paint brush. "Punctually!" She cheered getting the last word down. She then heard the roster yell as she gasped and looked at the time.

"Crap!" She ran out of her room trying not to slip on the floor. " Little brother! Little Brother! " Dai shouted as she ran and found a small dog sleeping in the kitchen floor.

" There you are Boy who's the smartest doggy in the world ? Yes you are! " Dai praised as she rubbed his head as the dog barked.

"Come on smart boy can you help me with my chores today ?" Dai asked him as she tied a bag of corn to his collar. She then got a big bone out and put a stick and some string tying it as she put it over the dog head.

He growled staring at the bone as he started running but missed the door as he hit the wall. He quickly got back up ok as he ran out pouring corn to all the animals.

Meanwhile Dai Father was praying in the family shrine as he set his cane down and got in his pray position. "Honorable ancestors ...please help Dai impress the match marker today" he said quietly as he prayed. Suddenly the dog came running in barking spilling corn everywhere as sighed.

"Please! Please help her!" He begged.

Dai came rushing up holding Tea and finally gave the bone to the dog as he started chewing on it. Dai then bumped into her father dropping the tea but her father caught it while the cup shattered.

" Daisuke" Her father said as Dai pulled out a extra cup.

" I brought a spare" Dai said as she poured some tea.

"Daisuke" Her father tried to say again.

" Remember the doctor said three cup of tea in the morning and three at night" Dai added.

"Daisuke you should already be in town with your sister and mother" he said.

"We're counting on you to uphold-"

"The family honor I know don't worry about it father I won't let you down!" Daisuke said as she ran down the stairs.

"Wish me luck!" Dai shouted waving goodbye.

"Hurry!" He shouted as he then looked at the dog with the bone in his mouth.

"I'm ... Gonna go pray some more" he sighed as he went back inside.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Sorry if this was a little short but I'll make the next one longer. If you like the story please Fav/Follow or review and Happy New Years well two days later Lol. See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon, Mulan or any of the songs used here.

( _ **Btw when someone is singing the word will be like this )**_

Chapter 2

Dai arrived to the town and saw her mother and older sister Jun waiting for her.

"I'm here sorry for beginning late Mom" Dai said as she hopped off her horse.

" Took you long enough squirt this is a important day you know right ?" Jun said to her.

" I know I said I was sorry ok" Dai replied to her as she stuck her tongue out.

" No excuses now hurry and get clean up" Her mother said as she enter the house and saw Mimi and Yolei waiting for her.

 _" **This is what you give me to work with ? Well Honey I've seen worse! We're gonna turn this sows ear..into a silk purse**_ **"** Mimi sang looking at Dai then she began undressing Dai as she was then thrown into the bath tub. She came back up shivering as she felt the water was cold.

"I-It's F-Freezing" Dai chattered holding her body for warmth.

" It would have been warm if you were on time" her mother said and laughed. Before Dai could respond she felt a huge wave of cold water poured down on her.

" _ **We'll have you washed and dried primped and polished till you glow with pride**_

 _ **Trust my recipe for instant bride**_

 _ **You'll bring honor to us all"**_ Mimi sang as she helped Dai bathe by pouring water and shampoo into her messy hair. Her mother took one of her arms as she saw the notes she wrote on them.

"Daisuke what is this ?" Her mother asked her.

"Notes incase I forget " Dai repiled pulling her arm out of her mother grip.

" Looks like we're gonna need more luck than we though" Jun added.

Mimi and Yolei: _**Wait and see when we're through**_

 _ **boys will gladly go to war for you**_

 _ **With good fortune and a great hairdo**_

 _ **You'll bring honor to us all"**_

Mimi and Yolei sang as she combed Dai long hair and tied it up into a ponytail,

Dai was then pulled into a dressing shop as she tired on Kimono's until she found a prefect fit. She wore a blue Kimono with red flames at the bottom and a pink slash holding it up by the waist.

Mimi: " _ **A girl can bring her family.**_

 _ **Great honor in one way**_

 _ **By striking a good match**_

 _ **And this could be the day.**_

Yolei _: **Men want girls with good taste**_

 _ **Clam**_

 _ **Obedient**_

 _ **Who work fast-paced**_

 _ **With good breeding**_

 _ **And a tiny waist**_

 _All **: " We all must serve our emperor**_

 _ **Who guards us from the Huns**_

 _ **A man by bearing arms**_

 _ **A girl by bearing sons."**_

Dai was with her mother walking as she saw some boys teasing a young girl taking her doll away. Dai then snatched the doll from the boys and gave it back to the small girl as she hugged it tight and thanked Dai.

Mimi and Yolei _: **When we're through you can't fail**_

 _ **Like a lotus blossom**_

 _ **Soft and Palm**_

 _ **How could any fellow say "No Sale"**_

 _ **You'll bring honor to us all"**_

Mimi and Yolei sang as they helped Dai put on some make up and hold up a mirror showing her reflection as she nodded.

"There you're ready " Her mother said smiling looking at Dai.

"Not yet"

"An apple for serenity, a Pendant for Balance" Jun said as she gave Dai a apple as she took a bite out of it and had the pendant placed in her Kimono.

" _ **Beads of jade for beauty**_

 _ **You must proudly show it**_

 _ **Now add a cricket just for luck**_

 ** _And even you can't blow it_ "** Jun sang as she put a Cricket named Wormmon into Dai Kimono she then bumped Dai hip. Dai then exited out of the house as she closed her eyes and sang.

Daisuke :" _**Ancestors**_

 _ **Hear my plea**_

 _ **Help me not to make a fool of me**_

 _ **And to not uproot my family tree**_

 _ **Keep my father standing tall"**_

 _ **"Scarier than the undertaker**_

 _ **We are meeting our matchmarker** "_ Dai mother knock her out of her trance and gasped seeing the other girls going as she ran to catch up with them.

" _ **Destiny guard our girls**_

 _ **And our future as it fast unfurls**_

 _ **Please look kindly on these cultured pearls**_

 _ **Each a perfect porcelain doll"**_ The mothers all sang together as they watched them walking.

" **Please bring honor to us**

 _ **Please bring honor to us**_

 _ **Please bring honor to us**_

 _ **Please bring honor to us**_

 _ **Please bring honor to us**_

 _ **All! "**_

All the girls all sang as they knee down infornt of the matchmarker house as they unfolded their umbrellas.

A old ugly and fat women came out of the door as she readed her notepad.

" Motomiya Daisuke" she called out.

" Here!" Dai shouted standing up waving her arms.

" Speaking without permission... Come on dear I don't have all day" she said as Dai slapped her forehead from that dumb mistake and followed the lady inside.

...

Once she was inside she felt awkward as the lady looked at her while taking notes. " Too skinny not good for bearing sons" the matchmarker said to her. Dai didn't mind that insult cause she knew she was proud of her body skinny or not.

While lost in her thoughts Wormmon slipped out his caged and started to jump around. Dai quickly noticed it as she tired to catch him.

"Recite the finally admonition" the matchmarker said.

Dai nodded and got out her fan as she threw Wormmon somewhere on the floor.

"Fulfill your duties, calmly and..." Dai stopped as she looked at her arm and saw the note were still there but they were hard to read. "Respectively um reflect before you snack.. I mean act!" Dai shouted knowing she messed up but then let out a sigh of relief knowing it was over. Until the matchmarker grabbed Dai arm and looked at the fan back and front as she put it back in her hands. The matchmarker then dragged Dai towards a table. Dai then saw the ink come off her arm onto the matchmarker hand.

"Now pour the tea to please your future in-laws. You must demonstrate a sense of dignity "the women said as she rubbed her hand across her chin forming a ink beard. Dai tired her hardest not to laugh as she poured the tea. She stopped pouring as she saw Wormon relaxing in the tea cup like it was a hot tub. "Um pardon me.." Dai tired to say as the matchmarker took the cup Wormmon was in.

"And silent!" She shouted at Dai glaring at her. Dai shut her mouth not wanting to dishonor her family but she didn't want Wormmon to be swallowed by that hag. "Could I just take this back ? For a moment" Dai asked as she grabbed the cup from the Matchmarker. Sadly it didn't work out too well as the matchmarker pulled the cup back with force. She then fell to the floor and had tea spill all over her making her scream.

" Why you climb little..." The women started to say to Dai but she stopped as she felt Wormmon moving around inside her dress. "Oh ah,Woo! "She yelled as she trips over the fire pot spilling coal as her butt landed on them. The women got up fast screaming as she ran around in circles as her butt was on fire.

Dai tired to put out the fire with her fan but that only made the flames bigger as the matchmarker screamed in pain breaking the table as she ran outside.

"Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" She screamed while Dai grabbed the tea pot and splashed the burning part along with the matchmarker face.

"Sorry" She apologized as she put the teapot down and ran over to her mom and sister.

"You are a DISGRACE " the matchmarker yelled at Dai as her mother held Dai close.

"You may look like a bride but you will NEVER bring your family honor!" The angry women shouted as she walked away.

Everyone looked towards Dai wondering what she did during the lesson. Dai hung her head down and sighed knowing she failed her family.

...

Back at home Her father was ready to greet his daughter with a warm smile but Dai looked at him ashamed of herself. Dai turned her head away from him as she took her horse back to his stables as her father watched her with sad eyes. Dai caught her reflection in the water of the pond.

Daisuke: _**Look at me**_

 _ **I will never pass for a perfect bride**_

 _ **or a perfect daughter.**_

Dai sang as she saw her mother telling her father the news as he sighed and hung his head down along with his wife.

 _ **Can it be ?**_

 _ **I'm not meant to play this part ?"**_

Dai then let Wormmon out of his cage as he looked at her feeling sad for her.

 _ **Now I see**_

 _ **That If I were truly**_

 _ **To be myself**_

 _ **I would break my family's heart.**_

Dai walked across the bridge as she looked at her reflection in the water.

 _ **Who is that girl I see**_

 _ **staring straight**_

 _ **back at me ?**_

 _ **Why is my reflection someone**_

 _ **I don't know ?**_

Dai then walked up to the family shrine as she saw the graves of her Ancestors. As she sat down in the middle and looked at her reflection as she rubbed the makeup off and took off the ponytail letting her long hair down.

 _ **Somehow I cannot hide**_

 _ **Who I am**_

 _ **Though I've tired**_

 _ **When will my reflection show**_

 _ **Who I am inside ?**_

 _ **When will my reflection show**_

 _ **Who I am inside"**_

Dai finished singing as she got up and left the shine. She then sat next to a pink blossom tree. Her father approached her as he smiled at her when Dai caught his eye. He frowned as Dai turned away from him. He then looked up and saw the blossoms and smiled.

" My , my what beautiful blossoms we have this year but look this ones late" He said while pointing at the pink flower. Dai turned her gaze to her father as she watched him wondering what he'll do next. " I bet when it blooms it will be the most beautiful of all" He said as he took one of the flowers and put it in Dai hair. Dai blushed realizing that the blossom he was really talking about was her.

Suddenly they heard the sound of drums as they both got up. " What is it ?" Dai asked as she ran toward it with her father following behind the best he could. Before Dai went out the gate her mother stopped her. " Honey stay inside with Jun" Her mother said to Dai as she looked and saw her husband had caught up and stood next to her.

"Citizens I bring Proclamtaion from the imperial city! Myotismon army have invaded the great walls. By order of the emperor one man from every family must serve in the imperial army!" Izzy shouted as he then opened up the list of names.

" The Kanbara family!" Izzy shouted.

" I will serve in my father place!" Takyua offered as Izzy nodded and Takyua patted his dad in the shoulder as he held the scroll.

" The Motomiya family!"

" No! " Dai shouted breathless as she watched her father gave his cane that he need to walk . Since he was injured during the last war to her mother. He then took a deep breath in and walked over to Izzy and received the scroll and bowed.

" Im ready to serve the Emperor" he said in a demanding voice.

Dai burst though the gate doors and ran to her father side.

" Father you can't go!" She shouted with panic in her voice.

" Daisuke!"

" Please sir my father has already fought for-" Dai stated but was cut off by Izzy.

" Silence! You will do best to hold your tongue in a man presence" Izzy stated pulling his horse.

" Why you!" Dai shouted but her father stopped her.

"Daisuke... You dishonor me" he said as his words broke Dai heart as she didn't speak another word.

" Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp" Izzy said to him.

" Yes sir" Dai father replied while Izzy then left. Dai could only watch as her father walked back into the house with a look of determined showing in his face.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon , Mulan or any of the songs used here

Chapter 3

Later that night Dai while helping her mother and sister set up dinner. She saw her father standing in his room looking at his old war uniform as he then took out his sword. He unsheathed it as he then begun swinging it around practicing his old moves from a long time ago. Dai was amazed at how well her father swung that sword without falling or hurting himself. She spoke too soon as he then cried out in pain and fell to the ground along with the sword. Dai stayed silent as she watched her father crawl off the floor breathing heavyl as he reached for his cane.

During Dinner no one talked through out the whole meal until Dai slammed down her cup and shouted " It's not fair you shouldn't have to go!"

" Daisuke" her mother said trying to calm down her down but it didn't work.

" There are plenty of young men to fight for us!" She cried but her father stayed silent.

"It's a honor to my country and my family" he replied setting down his cup.

"So you'll die for honor?!" She shouted towards him.

"No I'll die doing what's right" he said getting up.

"But!"

"I know my place! Now it's time for you to learn yours!" He shouted at her. Dai closed her mouth as she then ran out of the room.

...

Thunder clapped as Dai was crying under a statue of Dramon. She didn't care if she got sick from the coldness and the rain of the night. She stopped crying as she looked up and saw the shallow form of her father trying to comfort her mother but that failed as she walked away from him. Dai then though for a moment on how to save her father until she though of something dangerous.

She walked into her family shrine soaking wet as she then prayed to her ancestors once she got done praying she left the shrine.

She then snuck into her parents room late at night and saw they were asleep. She then took the scroll and replace it with the blossom her father gave her today. She then stole her father uniform and sword as she then went back into her room and took out the sword. She then cut off some parts of her long hair making her hair short as she tied it in a bun. Next she put on her father uniform and picked up the sword. She then went out to the stable and mount her horse after calming him down and letting him know it was her. She took one last glance at the house before leaving.

...

Jun gasped waking up and saw Daisuke was gone.

"Mom! Dad!" Daisuke is gone!" She shouted as her parents woke up.

"W-What ?" Her father said getting up as he then saw the blossom and gasped.

"It can't be" he said as he then hurried to the closet and opened it up and saw his uniform and sword was gone too.

"Daisuke!" He cried out as he ran outside but fell down onto the ground.

"Dan! You must go after her she might be killed! " Dai mother said worried about her daughter.

"I can't! If I reveal her she will be killed" he replied as he then hugged his crying wife.

"Ancestors please watch over Daisuke"Jun prayed.

...

Meanwhile in the family shrine the candles went out as the words on the graves glowed as a ghost then rose out of it.

" Veemon awaken!" He said as he tapped the statue of a small dragon as it then fell down to the ground. The statue started to shake as smoke came out of it.

"I LIVE!" The small blue dragon shouted as he rose up.

" So just tell me which mortal needs my protection great ancestor and I'm there" he said.

"Veemon" The great ancestor tired to say.

"And let me say something anyone who's foolish enough to threaten our family. Vengeance will be mine!" He shouted as started growing.

"V-mon these are the family digimon" the great ancestor said pointing to the statues of the digimon above him.

"Oh" Veemon replied jealously.

"As the family guardians they" he started

" They protect the family" Veemon finished crossing his arms.

"And you O demoted one you" The great ancestor tested as Veemon rolled his eyes,

" I ring the gong" he said pointing to the gong on the floor.

" That's right now go wake up the ancestors" he said with a smile.

Veemon sighed as he picked up he gong. "One family reunion coming right up' he said as he then banged on the gong which made several more spirits arrive in the temple. "Ok people look alive! Lets go come on , get up ! Let's move it! Rise and shine! " Veemon shouted.

" I knew it! I knew it! That Daisuke was a troublemaker from the start" a women with long brown hair shouted as she then looked at a man with black hair that must have been her husband.

" Don't look at me! She gets it from your side" he replied defending himself.

"She's just trying to help her father" a old women said.

"But if she's discovered, Dan will be forever ashamed. Dishonor will come to the family and tradition value will disintegrate" a man with short man burgundy hair said as calculated the situation.

" Not to mention they'll lose the farm!" A old man said.

"My children never caused such trouble. They all become acupuncturists!" A women shouted.

" Well we can't all be acupuncturists!" The man shouted at his wife as he was fed up with her behavior.

"No cause your great-granddaughter had to be a CROSS-DRESSER!" A women screethed back at him. The sudden outburst made all of them start fighting or arguing with eachother. The great ancestor rubbed his head wishing that his family would be more peaceful like.

" Let one of the guardian Digimon bring her back!" A man shouted over the noise as everyone stopped fighting and agreed with him.

" Yes awaken the most cunning!" One of the man said as they grabbed Veemon and held him up to statue of Gulimon.

"No! The swiftest" another one said as they held him up to a statue of Shoutmon.

"No send the Wisest" another one said as she snatched Veemon away from the man and held him up to a statue of Gumdramon.

"SILENCE!" The grand ancestor shouted making them all silent as they dropped Veemon who was painting.

"We will send the most powerful of all" The grand ancestor said as the rest of he ancestors agreed.

" Ok , ok I get the jig I'll go" Veemon said pumped and chuckled a little. All at once the whole temple started to laugh with the ancestor joy.

V-mon feeling embrassed shouted " Oh so you guys don't think I can do it! Well watch this" Veemon then took a deep breath and blew out a small blue flame. "Ah-hah! Jump back I'm pretty hot but I don't have to say that nobody was able to prove a point"

"You had your chance to protect the Motomiya family " The Grand Ancestor exclaimed while raising his staff at the dragon.

"Your misguidancd led Motomiya Ryo to disaster!" A women shouted pointing to a young man who had his head chopped off. With a bored look in his eyes as he sighed.

"Yeah thanks a lot Veemon" he said sarcastically.

"And what's your point ?" Veemon asked.

"The point is we will be sending a REAL dragon to retrieve Daisuke" The Grand Ancestor said with a hint of tease in his voice.

"But I'm a real dragon!" Veemon shouted.

"You're not even worthy of this though" he said matching his tone as he grabbed him from the tail and threw him outside. "Now awaken Dramon!"

"So... You'll get back to me on the job" Veemon asked but got hit with the Gong instead as he fell down the stairs.

Once he got back up he then walked over to the statue of Dramon. "Just one chance is that too much to ask ? I mean it's not like I'll kill you" Veemon grumbled to himself.

"Yo Dramon wake up! You gotta go fetch Daisuke!" Veemon said as he banged his gong but Dramon didn't move. Veemon sighed in frustration as he then climbed on top of him.

" Hello ? HELLO?! HELLO! "Veemon shouted out of patience. He sighed but then he heard a crack noise and saw one of Dramon ears come off. It didn't take long as the whole statue broke down and landed on Veemon.

"Oh man they're going to kill me" Veemon cried looking at the broken statue of Dramon.

"Dramon! Have you awaken ?" The Great Ancestor called out as Veemon quickly grabbed the Statue head and spoke with it as the rest of his body was hiding in the bushes.

" Uh yes I just woke up! Um I am the great Dramon good morning! I will go forth and fetch Daisuke! D-did I mention that I was the great Dramon ?" Veemon said in a deep voice.

"Go the fate of the Motomiya rests in your claws" The great ancestor said as he bowed his head and returned to his grave.

"Don't even worry about it. I will not lose faith" Veemon said before he lost his balance and tumbled down the hill. "Ow, ah my elbow... Oh I know I twisted something "he said as he got up. Soon Wormmon appeared in front of him as he held his head.

"That's just great now what ? I'm doomed and all because Dai decide to take a drag show on the road" Veemon said looking at Wormmon.

"Then go out and get her" Wormmon said trying to reason with him.

"What?! Are you crazy ? After this great stone humptey dumptey mess. I'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back in the temple!" Veemon shouted but soon stopped as he though of a plan.

" Wait a minute that's it! I'll make Daisuke a war hero and they'll be begging for me to come back to work" Veemon said as he rushed off down to the road. Wormmon just shook his head in dismay as he followed Veemon with a mind like his he needed all of the help that he could get.

"Hey wait up Veemon I'm coming too" Wormmon said.

" What makes you think your coming ?" Veemon asked as Wormmon caught up to him.

" Please we both know your not smart enough to bring Daisuke back" Wormmon teased him as he though of a trick to fool the blue dragon,

" What?! I'll show you I can bring Daiuske back just watch me" Veemon said.

" If you Insist I guess I have no choice but to come with you" Wormmon said knowing his trick work.

" That's right so don't fall behind" Veemon said to him as the two keep running.

...

Deep within the forest Myotismon army was camping out in a cave as Myotismon was watching the flames of the fire burst and prick out of wood. The sight of it made him think of people's bones breaking by the force of darkness. He grinned to himself at the though of him breaking every last living soul on the earth with his darkness. It wasn't until the sound of two man landing by his feet that snapped him out of his though.

"Imperial scouts" One of his soldiers said to him.

"Myotismon" one of the man whispered in fear seeing Myotismon which made him amused to see one of the scouts shaking in fear. While the other one was showing anger and disgusted towards him.

"Nice work gentlemen you've found my army" Myotismon said as his army laughed along with him.

"The emperor will stop you!" The other man shouted in anger.

"Stop me ? Your wrong he invited me" Myotismon hissed as he grabbed the two man by the throat and started to choke them. "By building his wall he challenged my strength and well I'm here to play his game" Myotismon said as he then let go of the two man and then threw them out of the cave.

"Go tell your leader to send his strongest armies I'm ready" He said crossing his arms as the two man nodded and made a run for it. Myotismon didn't feel quite right like his threat wasn't meaning enough.

"How many men does it take to deliver a message ?" He asked turning to a Meramon.

" Just one" Meramon replied holding up his hand as he then shot down one of the man.

 **End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Digimon or Mulan or any of the songs used here

Chapter 4

"Ok, ok, how about this?" Dai asked as she started to act all manly when she goes down into the camp site. Her horse was watching her as she started. "Excuse me where do I sign in? Ah I see you have a sword. I have one too. They're very manly and strong." She said as she tried to take out her sword but failed horriblely. Her horse couldn't help its self as it rolled on its back laughing non stop. Dai glared at him as she took off her shoe and threw it at him. "I'm working on it!" she yelled but to only sigh again. "Oh, who am I kidding. It'll take a miracle to get me into the army," she said looking between two trees that showed the camp site.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!" a voice shouted behind her as a huge shadow formed of a dragon. "Now let me hear you say, 'Aaah!'" Veemon shouted as Dai screamed and hid behind her horse. "That's close enough!" Veemon added.

"A ghost" she whispered to herself as Veemon started to talk to her.

"Get ready Daisuke your seventeen halation is at hand for I have been sent by your Ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!" Veemon said as he looked down to make sure that Wormmon was doing his job. which he wasn't instead he was too busy making shadow puppets than making sure the fire and smoke was still on. To his dismay he kicked him out of the way and continued his speech, "So heed my words cause if the army finds out you're a girl the penalty is death!"

"Who are you ?" Dai asked still a little scared.

"Who am I ?!" Veemon questioned a little hurt that she didn't know him but who wouldn't. "Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible, the lucky Veemon! ." he finished as he showed himself to her. To her surprise Dai just stared at the little creature in disbelief that her Ancestors brought. While Veemon just grinned at her as she continued to stare at him. "Well, I am pretty hot, huh?" he said until Daisuke's horse started to stomp on him thinking that he was a big lizard or something.

Dai quickly pushed her horse away from him as she bent down and picked him up. "My Ancestors sent me a big lizard to help me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hey! dragon, DRAGON, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing." Veemon said to her as he stuck out his tongue.

"You're...um..."

"Intimidating...?"

"Powerful.. ?"

"Not that huge actually "

Veemon rolled his eyes as he looked at her with his Ruby eyes. "Of course, I'm travel-sized for you convenience. If I was my real size you're cow here would die of fright." He said petting her horse but almost got his hand chopped off. "Down Bessy! My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance my eyes can see straight through your armor." He said as Dai blushed and slapped him across the face.

"Pervert!" She shouted covering her chest as he was sent flying to the ground.

"Claim down! I was only joking with you. please don't slap me anymore" Veemon replied holding his cheek.

" I'm sorry Veemon I'm just nevous I've never done this before." She said while sighing in between.

"Then you're gonna have to trust me and work with me. You clear on that" he asked while glaring at her. Dai quickly nodded as Veemon stood up and started to walk towards the camp. "Alright, okey-dokey, let's get this show on the road! Wormmon, get the bags" he said as the light green cricket hopped onto Daisuke's horse. "Let's move it heifer!"

...

"Ok this is it!" Veemon said once Dai was at the front gates. "Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back , chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut!" he cried out as Dai did what she was told and started to walk into the camp. While she was walking she saw same men trimming their toenails and picking their noses.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Veemon whispered to her.

"They're disgusting," Dai whispered back in disgust.

"No they're men and you're going to have to act just like them so pay attention." Dai wasn't so sure if she could until she saw three guys who looked about her age talking to each other. They looked pretty normal to her unlike the rest. One of them lifted there shirt and showed the other two his tattoo.

"Look, this tattoo will protect me from harm!" he said looking all proud and brave.

"Hmm..." the one with blonde hair and wearing a white hat thought to himself until he punched the guy in the stomach making him fly across the field.

"I hope you can get your money back!" He said laughing his head off.

"I don't think I can do this..." Dai suggested. Looking at the two guy and what they just did she didn't know if she could fit in or not.

"It's all attitude" Veemon pointed out. "Be tough like this guy here!" he said pointing at the blonde. He soon caught her eyes looking at him as he glared at her with unwanted eyes.

"What are you looking at?" He said to her.

"Punch him!" Veemon whispered making Dai hesitate a little bit. "It's how men say hello." Veemon added as Dai looked back at him as if he was crazy but she did it anyways. She punched the guy without him noticing and he slams into another who caught him before he landed on his face.

"Oh Tk you've made a new friend " A male with indigo hair said as Tk struggles to get out of his friend arms.

Veemon grinned. "Good now slap him on the behind. They like that" he added as Dai obeyed and did just that. After slapping Tk on the back making him fall to the ground. Once he got back up Tk grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and lifted his hand about ready to punch her.

"I'm gonna hit you so hard it'll make you Ancestors dizzy." He threatened but the Indigo hair guy from before pulled him away and tightened his grip on arms to hold him still.

"Tk, relax and chant with me." He said closing his eyes

"Errrrgh... Fine Ken " he said as the two started to chant as Ken swayed Tk back and forth.

"Wow..." Dai was amazed and astonished at the sight she was seeing. The blonde was actually started to feel better as he mumbled the words back to his friend. "Feel better?"

"Yeah" he said as he was left free. "Ah, you ain't worth my time Chicken Boy." He said as he started to make his leave.

Dai sighed in relief until Veemon shouted "Chicken Boy!? Say that to my face you limp noodle!" In a flash of second Dai was once again face to face with Tk again. His eyes burning with anger as he lifted his hand about to punch her but she dodged just in time and his punch hit another making him fall to the floor.

"Oh sorry Willis." He apologized until he saw Dai trying to escape by crawling under a tent. "Hey" he cried as he tried to grab her foot but Willis kicked Tk into the other guy then attack with a kick in the air. The two boys start a fist fight while Ken was trying to break them up. While this was going on Dai decided this was her time to escape but it didn't go as planned.

"Hey, look there he goes!" Willis cried as the trio chase after her through a tent. When the trio ran through it Dai giggled as she went back out of the tent to watch as the trio crash into the food line. With everybody on the ground groaning they all turn there attention towards Dai for she wasn't all covered in rice.

"Hey guys..." she said with both hands up in defense.

...

"The enemies have struck here, here and here." Izzy said as Marcus and his son Tai were discussing on what plans to do about the war that was coming. "I will take the main troops up to the Tung Chow Pass and stop Myotismon before he destroys this village." Marcus said as Tai nodded.

"Excellent strategy sir! I do love surprises" Izzy said while chuckling to himself. Tai just sighed and rolled his eyes at him.

"Meanwhile Tai will stay and train the new recruits. When Izzy believes you're ready you will join us...Captain." Marcus said as he handed Tai his sword.

"Captain" Tai said surprised looking at the sword.

"Oh, this is an enormous responsibility General!" Izzy said not really agreeing with what he was doing. The boy was way too young to be training soldiers for a war that could probably kill and ruin them all. "Perhaps a soldier with more experience?" he asked hoping Marcus would agree with him but he didn't.

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques...an impressive military language...I believe Tai will do an excellent job." He said as he stood up from his seat.

Tai followed and just wanted to hug his father but with the Emperor's head-master here he couldn't do anything with his father.

"Oh I will! I won't let you down this is...I mean yes sir! " He said while nodding his head.

"Very good then we'll toast our victory at The Emperors palace. I'll expect a full report in three weeks." Marcus said as he made his way outside with Izzy right behind him.

"Oh, and believe me I won't leave anything out." He said as he glanced a warning look at Tai. Tai didn't really pay any attention to what he said for he was too busy looking at his sword in honor.

"Captain Tai, China finest troops." He murmured to himself until he shook his head and put his sword around his belt. "No the greatest troops of all time." He said while chuckling to himself as he stepped outside with the view of men talking and eating food. Instead it was a food fight with punches mixed into one.

"Most impressive" Izzy murmrued to himself but Tai heard it as he growled deep within his throat.

Marcus looked at his son once he was on his horse and shouted " Good luck Captain!"

"Good luck Father." Tai whispered as he watched him ride off. Once they were out of his sight Izzy tapped on his clip board which got Tai attention.

"Day one" he teased as Tai just rolled his eyes and walked up to his half beaten up soldiers.

"SOLDIERS!" he yelled making everyone stop what they were doing and separate quickly.

"He started it!" they all shouted at the same time. In the middle of the crowd was Dai curled up in a little ball. Luckily she wasn't bruised anywhere but the sight of Tai her captain made her jump back into reality. She quickly stood up and dusted herself off knowing that she was now in big trouble.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." Tai said with a look of anger mixed into concern at the same time. It sorta confused her why he was concerned about her maybe she was just seeing things."

"Sorry..." she spoke suddenly blushing but she then realized that she sounded like a girl just then. She quickly fixed her throat and started to talk again this time more deeper. "I mean sorry you had to see that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges...just gotta kill something, Fix things and cook outdoors..." she said but was soon interrupted by the Captain.

"What is your name?" he asked as Dai stuttered a bit. She forgot to even think of a fake name for her to use.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" Izzy spat as he walked up to Tai's side.

"I've got a name...and it's a boy's name too." she said still thinking.

"Mikey! How about Mikey ?" Veemon suggested.

"His name is Mikey " she whispered back but Tai heard it and thought that she was talking to him.

"I didn't ask for his name I asked for yours." He said again.

"Uh...Ach-chu!" Veemon said not knowing that he was still trying to help Dai with a name.

"Ach-chu...?" she said a little unsure.

"Ach-chu?!" Tai said starting to get a little ticked off right now.

"Hee hee...I kill myself."Veemon said laughing while whipping away some of his tears away.

"Veemon..." Dai said a little frustrated now.

"Veemon?" Tai asked.

"No!" she said looking back at him.

"Then what is it!" he yelled trying to calm himself but was failing horriblely.

"Davis! Davis was my best friend growing up." Veemon suggested with a hint joy in his voice.

"It's Davis." she said finally liking the name that he picked for her.

"Davis." Tai said looking at her trying to make sure she wasn't lying to him which he felt like she was sorta.

"Course Davis did pull some pranks on me and-" Veemon started to say but Dai shut his mouth not wanting to cause anymore confusion.

"Yes my name is Davis." She said.

"Let me see your conscription notice." Tai asked her.

Dai then took out her father's scroll and handed it to him knowing that she was probably going to have to make up a pretty good lie for this.

"Dan ? Dan Motomiya?" He said reading the scroll.

"I didn't know Dan had a son." Izzy exclaimed a little surprised by the sudden news.

"Er, he doesn't talk about me very much." Dai lied as she tried to spit but failed.

"I can see why this boy's an absolute lunatic" Izzy whispered to Tai who just shrugged him off while snickers came from some of the soldiers.

"Ok gentlemen thanks to your new friend Davis you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow the real work begins." Tai said as he walked back to his tent with Izzy following. Many of the soldiers groaned as they started to show fist signs towards Dai.

"You know we have to work on your people skills." Veemon said as everyone was dismissed.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I don't own Digimon, Mulan or any of the songs used here**

Chapter 5

The next morning everyone was getting out of their tents yawning. Expect for Dai who was asleep still exhausted from her "exciting" first day at the camp yesterday. Meanwhile Veemon was already up making breakfast with Wormon helping him. Once they were done, Veemon jumped down onto Dai bed and started jumping hoping to wake her up.

" Alright! Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Come on, hup, hup, hup!" Veemon shouted as Dai groaned waking up.

" Am I late ?" She asked rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her reply was a spoonful of porridge going down her throat.

" No time to talk. Now Remember, it's your first day of training so listen to your teacher and no fighting. Play nice with the other kids, unless of course the other kid wants to fight then you gotta kick the other guy butt's" Veemon told her as he quickly feed her so she wouldn't be late.

"B-but I don't want to kick there butts" Dai tried to say with her mouth full.

" Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face." Veemon said as she gave him a annoyed look. He frowned at the the sight and sighed " Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. Come on scare me girl! " He shouted.

" Rrrrraaarrhhh!" she cried deciding to show him her " War face" as Veemon smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, now that's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now get out there and make me proud!" Veemon ordered as he quickly tied Dai hair up and ran outside as Dai started to get dress.

"What do you mean, The troops just left?!" Veemon asked as Dai jumped hearing the troops just left without her. "THEY WHAT?" Dai shouted finishing getting dressed as she rushed out of the tent and ran for training.

"Wait! You forgot your sword!" Veemon shouted but Dai was already gone before she could hear him. "My little baby, off to destroy people" he said sniffing as Wormon patted him on the back while holding the sword.

...

"Order! People order!" Izzy shouted as a bunch of soldiers started to play and tease him by saying : "I'd like pan-fried noodles!" Or "Sweet and Pungent shrimp". Izzy growled "That's not funny!" He then stormed off in search for Tai.

" Looks like our new friend slept in this morning" Willis said as Dai came running towards them. "Why , hello Davis are you hungry ?" He asked her with a grin.

" Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." Tk said as he got a hold of her and lifted his arm up for a punch. Before Tk could throw the punch a voice shouted "Soliders!" As the blonde hair boy stopped his fist and let go off Dai. "Thanks" Dai replied as she looked up and saw it was Tai as she quickly got back up.

" You will assemble swiftly and silently , every morning" He said to them.

He then took off his shirt as Dai tried her best not to look at his well developed chest she might add as she was blushing. He then grabbed a bow and arrow " Anyone who does otherwise will have to answer to me" Tai finished as he walk passed the line. Dai darted her eyes away from him as he passed her, lucky he didn't notice her.

"Ooh a tough guy." Tk teased when Tai passed him only to make him grin as he got out the bow.

"Tk" Tai said as he quickly inserted a arrow into the bow and aimed it at Tk. He then shot it at the top of the high pole in the middle of camp. "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow" Tai said with a smile on his face as Tk rolled his eyes.

"I'll get that arrow pretty boy and I'll do it with my shirt on." Tk said as he walked over to the flagpole and was ready to climb it.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something" Tai said stopping him as he pulled out two giant medals out of a box.

"This represent disciplen" Tai said while tieing one of the medals to Tk right arm.

"And this represents strenght" Tai added while tieing the other medal to Tk left arm as Tk arms dropped to the ground by the weight of the medal.

He then looked at the pole and tried to climb it. He made it halfway up before he lost his hold and he back down to the ground. Willis tried next but got the same results as did Ken , Dai and everyone else for a matter of fact.

"We got a long way to go" Tai sighed rubbing his neck as he then grabbed a bunch of wooden staff and threw them at everyone.

Most of them caught theirs expect for Dai which Tk caught, as he knocked her off her feet with it behind her.

 ** _Tai : Lets get down to business_**

 ** _To defeat Myostimon_**

Tai then broke a few pots with his staff as the solders nodded and held out theirs.

 ** _Did they send me daughters_**

 ** _when I asked for sons ?_**

Willis then put a bug down Dai back, as she gasped feeling it run down her back. As she started swinging her staff everywhere knocking everyone down. Meanwhile Veemon and Wormon watched her and facepalm seeing she was a mess.

 ** _You're the saddest bunch I ever met_**

 ** _But you can bet before we're through_**

Tai then jumped over to Dai using his staff. When he reached her, she hit him in the stomach as he then duck another swing to the head.

 ** _Mister, I'll make a man out of you!_**

Tai then grabbed her staff from her as he glared at her. "Claim down Veemon " Wormon said holding Veemon back from attacking Tai.

 ** _Tranquil as a forest_**

 ** _But on fire within_**

Next they were practice shooting apples but most failed. Veemon though of a idea as he stuck a apple on Dai arrow. But unfortunately Tai saw the apple on the arrow as Dai gave him a sheepish grin.

 ** _Once you find your center_**

 ** _You are sure to win_**

 ** _You're a spineless pale, pathetic lot_**

 ** _And you haven't got a clue_**

 ** _Somehow I'll make a man out of you_**

The next lesson was balance as some soilders threw stones at Tai. While Tai was holding a bucket of water on his head. He deflected all of the stones without making a single drop fall from the bucket. It was Dai turn after him as she was having a tough time balancing the bucket. When the stone came at her she quickly began to swing as the bucket fell on her head. After that embrassing training session, Tai taught them how to catch fish from the river.

Dai then tried to catch a fish swimming by her. Unlucky she caught Tk leg by mistake as she looked down and saw him underwater with a surprise look as she set his foot back down grinning nervously.

Tk and Ken were dodging arrows on fire.

 ** _Ken: I'm never gonna caught my breath_**

 ** _Tk: Say goodbye to those who knew me_**

Willis tried to break a stone block in half but failed and resulted in him injuring his hand.

 ** _Willis: Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym_**

Daisuke and Tai were Practicing in hand to hand combat, as Tai hit her back into a tree. Wormon then gave Veemon wet towel as he release the water onto Dai forehead.

 ** _Veemon: This guy got'em scared to death_**

 ** _Daisuke: Hope he doesn't see right through me_**

 ** _Ken: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_**

Ken shouted as he fell into the river while trying to cross on step poles. Making everyone else behind him fall too into the water.

 ** _All: To Be A Man!_**

 ** _We must be swift as the coursing river_**

 ** _To Be A Man!_**

 ** _With all the force of a great typhoon_**

 ** _To Be A Man!_**

 ** _With all the strength of a raging fire_**

 ** _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_**

 ** _Tai: Time is racing toward us till Myostimon army arrive_**

 ** _Heed my every order and you might survive_**

While during a jog carrying two heavy bags on each end of the pole. Izzy pointed Tai to Dai as she was having a hard time keeping up with the others. Dai then collapsed from the heat and heaviness as Veemon and Wormon tried to help her get back up. Tai then stepped in front of her as he grabbed her staff and carried it along with his as he ran back to join the front of the group. While Dai punched the ground and hung her head down in disappointment.

 ** _You're unsuited for the rage of war_**

 ** _So pack up, go home, you're through_**

 ** _How could I make a man out of you ?_**

Dai was walking around camp as she saw Tai holding a horse. He came towards her as he then handed her the Leash for the horse and left. Dai was about to head back to her tent beveling his words. Until she noticed the arrow was still up on the pole as she tied the medals to her arms and tried to climb it. It took her a little while before she found a way to climb the pole by wrapping the medals ropes around the pole as she walked up it.

It was morning as everyone got out of their tents and watched her climb to the top whispering and gasping.

When Tai exited out of his tent he found the arrow a few inches infront of him. He then looked up and saw Dai on top of the pole with the medals as she grinned.

 ** _All: To Be A Man!_**

 ** _We must be swift as the coursing river_**

 ** _To Be A Man!_**

 ** _With all the force of a great typhoon_**

 ** _To Be A Man!_**

 ** _With all the strength of a raging fire_**

 ** _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_**

Dai led the way for the group during the jog the next day and during hand to hand combat training with Tai. She manage to block a few punches from him, as she then spinned kick him to the chin as he fell down to the ground and was impressed by Dai progress. And when Tai threw the staff to them, Tk caught her staff and handed it to her with a friendly smile forgetting all about their rivalry.

 ** _All: To Be A Man!_**

 ** _We must be swift as the coursing river_**

 ** _To Be A Man!_**

 ** _With all the force of a great typhoon_**

 ** _To Be A Man!_**

 ** _With all the strength of a raging fire_**

 ** _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_**

All of them then trained until they were soilder material making Tai nod and grin.

 **End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Digimon, Mulan or any of the songs used here**

 **Before I began this chapter, I just wanted to take a quick moment and thank everyone who Favorite , Follow or even Review. It really means a lot to me and I'm happy that you guys are enjoying this and sorry for the long delay.**

 **Chapter 6**

Far away from the camp Myostimon was up in a tree looking down as if he was waiting for an animal or a person to walk pass so he could pounce on it. But instead of a person showing up Demi-Devimon appeared above him and dropped a small doll into his hands. With one look at the doll he floated down to the ground as he threw it to one of his men.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"Black pine...from the high mountains." Machinedramon said as he gave the doll to another.

"White horse hair...Umperial stallions." Monzaemon said as he quickly took a glance at the doll and then turned and threw it to another.

"Sulphur...from cannons." Minotarumon stated as he sniffed the doll then gave it back his master.

"This doll came from a village on the Tung Chow Pass. Where the Imperial Army is waiting." Myotismon explained as he started to play around with the dolls hair.

"We can avoid them easily." Beelzemon said as he started to load his guns.

"No! The quickest way to the Emperor is through that pass. Besides... the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her and pay the Imperial general a visit. I'm sure he would love to see me." He said as a red eyes gleamed with darkness.

...

"Hey, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?" Veemon asked worried as Dai was walking around to the pond with a towel over her body. After training , eating, and sleeping non stop she started to forget to take a shower and wash off. Knowing that is was dangerous for anyone could see her naked and get herself exposed. She was tried and dirty so either way she was going to get herself a bath if her guardian liked it or not.

Dai sighed as she turned around from her dragon friend. "Just because i look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." She unwrapped her towel and threw it over to Veemon as she jumped into the relaxing water.

"So a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that corn-ship smell." He commented as he covered his eyes.

"Ahh that very nice" Dai said as she laid her head back into the water.

Veemon rolled his eyes behind his fingers. "Ok, alright, alright, that's enough. Now come on, get out before you get all pruney and stuff." He said.

"Veemon if you're so worried, go stand watch." The Mahogany hair girl replied as she started to rub her arms with the water.

"Yeah, yeah" he groaned as he walked back towards Wormon who was laying down. "Stand watch Veemon while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits." He mocked her but Dai just ignored him with a roll of her eyes.

"Hygiene" he said while looking at Wormon as Wormon then stood up.

"Uh-oh Veemon we have troub-" Wormon stopped talking as both of them got knocked out of the way by a pair a legs. With a gasp Veemon turned around to see three boys running towards the pond as they tour off there clothes one by one.

"We're doomed! There are a couple of things I KNOW they're bound to notice!" he shouted as he ran into the bushes.

Dai didn't even notice the boys before a loud yell came from the water. Turning around, she quickly ducked for what she saw. The boys Willis, Tk, and Ken were running straight towards her. She gasped as she quickly grabbed a lily pad as she hid her face behind it. But apparently luck wasn't on her side as the three boys jumped into the water causing a huge slash. Tk then noticed her right on the spot.

"Hey Davis!" he shouted as he swam up next to her.

"Oh...hi...guys, I didn't know you were here." She said in her manly voice as she slowly but the lily pad down as she was in deep enough to cover her chest.

"I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go, bye." She exclaimed as she quickly started to swim away from them but somebody grabbed her arm.

"Come back here! I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over. Hi, I'm Willis" he said as he took Dai's hand and shook it with a friendly grin on his face. The Mahogany head smiled back as she slowly started to back up but soon stopped when she bumped into somebody.

"And I'm Ken" The Indigo hair boy said as he was behind her.

"Hello Ken" she said as she tried to look for another way out. _'Man, what am I going to do? I just hope I don't have to see anything...too late!'_ she thought as she covered her eyes when Tk stood on top of a rock before them. _'Where is Veemon when I need him!'_ she screamed into her mind as she tried to look away from Tk.

"And I'm Takeru or Tk for short, King of the Rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it." He smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, wellI think Davis and I can take you!" Willis shouted as he put his arm around Dai.

"I-I really don't want to take him anywhere." She said as she backed away from his but Willis pouted.

"But Davis, we have to fight!" he begged hoping that his new friend would join him.

"N-no, we don't. We could just close our eyes, and...swim around." She suggested as she continued to back away from them. Hoping that Willis would just let her go he didn't as he quickly walked up to her and grabbed both of her wrists dragging her back to the group.

"Come on, don't be such a...OW!" Willis yelped as he shot straight out of the water, releasing Dai's wrists. "Something bit me!"

"Ew...what a nasty flavor." Veemon said as he popped out of the spiting.

"SNAKE," they all shouted once they saw the blue dragon next to Willis. Without a moment to lose Willis quickly ran away as he jumped onto the rock Tk was on along with Ken. While the boys were districted Dai managed to escape as she whistled for her horse and ran out of the water before the others could see.

"Some 'King of the Rock,'" Willis teased but was soon kicked back into the water by Tk.

"Boy, that was close." Dai said as she quickly wrapped herself with her towel as she continued to walk away.

"No, that was vile. You owe me big!" Veemon complained as he put more toothpaste on his toothbrush as she continued to brush his teeth, trying to get the nasty taste out of his mouth from Willis.

Dai nodded knowing she was going to thank Veemon for his help. She then sigh as she started to brush her hair with her fingers. "I never want to see a naked man again." She said but was soon blushing when a bunch of naked men ran by her.

"Don't look at me, I ain't biting no more butts." Veemon said as he continued to walk towards their tent.

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Digimon or Mulan or any of the songs used here**

 **Chapter 7**

Back at the camp grounds, Dai was getting ready for bed after the whole incident at the lake. Meanwhile Veemon was off doing something else. He was sneaking around when he finally saw the Captain's tent before him. He was curious whether or not if Dai was going to go off to war or not. Surely the troops finished there training by now it's been like five weeks or more now. Without waiting he quickly hid in a bush near the tent and listened.

"You think your troops are ready to fight? Ha! They wouldn't last a minute against Myostimon army!" Izzy said as he walked around in the tent chuckling.

"They've completed their training." Tai argued back not believing Izzy words. He spent more than enough weeks training his troops. Sure they all still need some work but they're good enough to join on the front lines.

Izzy narrowed his eyes as he turned toward the brunette. "Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain. Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see to battle." He said.

"Oh no, you don't!" Veemon whispered to himself as he listened from outside. "I've worked too hard to get Daisuke into this war! This guy's messing with my plan!" he exclaimed. He felt angry that his plan on helping Dai and getting his place as a guardian back may be ruin.

"We're not finished!" Tai shouted back pissed as he moved the clip board away from Izzy's view.

"Be careful, Captain," Izzy theatened as he smacked the brunette's hand away. "The general may be your father, but I am the Emperor's Council. Oh, and by the way, I got that job on my own." He smirked as he opened up the tent for Tai. "You're dismissed."

Tai hesitated as he slowly walked out with his hands in fists. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't change his mind no matter how hard he tried to argue or protest about the war. He was useless without his father's help. He was never fit to be a captain of anything in his eyes and everybody elses.

Dai was just now getting out of her tent after getting dressed but still looking like a boy. Incase anyone caught her at this time of night she didn't wanna risk almost begining found again.

She was so tried that she could've easily fall asleep in a blink in a eye. Too bad to say she couldn't go to sleep, not when she was worried about Veemon. He left the tent when she was getting dressed and never came back when she was done. Worried and curious about the little blue dragon,she slowly walked around the camp sight in search for her guardian friend.

There was no one to be seen except for one person. Right when she was about to turn around and go back to her own tent, she saw Tai walking out of his tent in an angry yet disappointing matter. Dai wanted to see if he was ok but knowing how he was he. If she did that then he would probably think she was a girl or gay. After taking a deep breath she slowly walked towards him and grinned.

"Hey, I'll hold him and you punch!" she said as she pretended to punch someone but Tai just ignored her and kept on walking. "...Or not..." She said as she decided to risk it and shouted.

"But for what it's worth, I think you're a great Captain!" she quickly yelled back before he was gone. Tai then stopped walking as he turned his head to look at her. Dai gave a small smile as the brunette did the same before he continued to walk away but happy this time.

"I saw that" a voice said from behind Dai. The Maghony head slowly turned around as relief fell over her to see it was just Veemon and not another soldier.

"What ?" she asked trying not to sound so surprised.

"You like him, don't you." He teased with a grin on his face.

"What! No, I..." she stuttered as a bright blush started to appear on her face.

"Yeah, right, sure. GO TO YOUR TENT!" He commanded as he pointed his finger towards it. Smiling, Dai slowly walked away with the thought of Tai on her mind. After she was gone, Veemon quickly rubs his hands together as Wormmon jumped up next to him.

""You sure about this ?" Wormmon asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah! I think it's time we took this war into our own hands." He says as he drags the light green cricket with him.

Once they were at the tent, they rush in as Izzy walks out dressed in a towel and slippers. Inside Wormmon went up to the desk and got a paintbrush then wrote something down on a piece of paper with ink as he wrote a letter. When he was almost done Veemon quickly took the paper away from him and started to read, what he had so far. "Ok, let me see what you've got." He said as he cleared his throat and read.

" From General Marcus, "Dear son, we're waiting for the Army at the mountains pass. It would mean a lot if you'd come and back us up."he then put the paper down and turned to Wormmon.

" Hmm, that's great except that you forget, "and since we're out of potpourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some!." HELLO! This is an army! Make it sound a little more urgent, please. You know what I'm talking about?" he finished as he crumbles up the letter and tossed it into the trash.

Wormmon nodded shaking a little from Veemon outburst. As he quickly started to write again and this time Veemon watched and readed it as he wrote it out. With a smile he says, "That's better, much better! Let's go," he says as he grabs the paper from Wormmon and ran outside towards Dai's horse.

"Hey there, baby. We need a ride." He asked with a grin but soon got squirted with water as her horse laughed.

"Fine plan B" Veemon muttered.

...

"Insubordinate ruffians!" Izzy swore as he ran out of the pond while holding onto his new pair of golden slippers that just got wet from the other boys. "You men owe me a new pair of slippers!" he shouted but only got laughter as his response. "And I do not squeal like a girl"

He mumbled to himself until his slipper is suddenly taken out of his hand by a panda bear with a straw soldier on it's back. "AHHHH!," Izzy screams as his grip on his towel tightens.

"Urgent news from the general!" Veemon said in a deep voice as he handed the scroll to Izzy.

"What's the matter, you've never seen them black and white before?" he asked as Izzy slowly took the sudden scroll before him.

Feeling a little suspicious, he glared up at the fake soldier.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Excuse me, I think the question should be who are you!" Veemon argued back as he slaps the Red hair noise while getting a yelp in response.

"We're in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have you questioned for that! All well, I"m feeling gracious today, so...carry on." He finished as he slowly starts to walk away.

Izzy slowly opens up the scroll to only be shocked by the message. He quickly turns but sees that the fake soldier was gone from his sight.

"Captain, urgent news from the general!" Izzy shouted as he stormed straight into Tai's tent. Shocked by the outburst. Tai quickly takes the scroll away from Izzy as he reads the message himself. "We're needed at the front!" He shouted with a tone of happiness in his voice.

"Pack your bags, Wormmon, we're moving out!" Veemon cheered as he gives the little green cricket a high five from outside the tent.

...

After hearing the message next morning the soldiers all started walking towards the camp on the mountain to reforce Marcus's army.

 _ **All: For a long time we've been marching off to battle**_

 **Tk:" In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle"** as Tk then rubbed his eyes.

 _ **All:Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore!"**_

 _ **Willis: Hey! Think instead, a girl worth fighting for!"**_

 _ **Daisuke: Huh?**_

 _ **Willis: That's what I said: a girl worth fighting for!**_

 _ **Willis: I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars.**_ Willis sang as he Imagined him and his dream girl kissing.

 **Tk: My girl will marvel at my strength, Adore my battle scars**. Tk then Imagined him lifting some weight while his dream girl watched as he then shows her some of his battle scars.

 **Ken: I couldn't care less what she'll wears or looks like. It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef,Pork,Chicken, Mmm.**

Ken then imagined his dream girl cooked up a feast for him and her.

 **Tk: Bet the local girls though you are quite the charmer**

Tk sang as he nugged Dai as they were crossing across a lake.

 **Willis: And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor.**

Willis then came out of the lake looking all muscular as he then flexed to have all the water run out of his armor. Leaving him to his skinny self.

 **All: You can guess what we have miss the most since we've been off to war!**

 **Willis: What do we want ?**

 **All: A girl worth fighting for!**

 **Tk: My girl will think I have no faults**

 **Ken: And I'm a major find**

 **Daisuke: Uh, how about a girl who's courageous and who always speaks her mind ?"**

 **Ken,Willis and Tk: Nah!**

 **Willis: My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!**

Willis sang as he then leaned agasint one of the wagons.

 **Tk: He thinks he's such a ladies killer, Ha!"** Tk then slapped the horse behind making him run off, while Willis fell face front into the mud making both Tk and Dai laugh.

 **Izzy: I've a girl back home who's unlike any other"**

 **Tk: Yeah, the only girl will who'd love him is his mother"** Tk whispered to Dai making her laugh as Izzy looked back at the two with a embarrassed look.

 **All: And when we come home in victory, They'll line up at the door**

They all sang again as they hiked up a snowy mountain.

 **Willis: what do we want ?**

 **All: A girl worth fighting for!**

The men then all huddled together catching Dai as they kept singing.

 **Willis: Wish that I had**

 **All: A girl worth fighting for!**

Dai then got away from the men's huddle. As Tk, Willis and Ken came up behind her holding snowballs ready to throw them at the unsuspecting Maghony hair girl.

 **All:A girl worth fight-**

They all stopped singing as the three boys dropped their snowballs. As Dai gasped seeing the camp was destroyed as there was nothing left.

 **End Of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Digimon, Mulan or anyone of the songs used here.**

 **Chapter 8**

A village that was once peaceful, enjoyable, and full of life was nothing more but a pile of ash and bones now. The remanding standing tents and houses were nothing but beat up rock with shades of ashes from fire that was once alive here. Dai was the one who was most shocked and horrified at the sight before her. They were just supposed to meet the General, join forces, and win the battle against Myotismon army. Not to a pile of run-down homes and blood that soaked in the snow.

"Search for survivors," Tai ordered as he searched too.

Dai looked around the ruined village as she passed through a ripped curtain. She then spotted a doll that must have belong to a young girl as it layed in the snow. She then picked it up and held it close to her as she mourned for the lost owner of the toy. She then saw Tai come up to her looking at the ruins.

"I don't understand, my father should have been here" Tai said as he was thinking about how Myotismon knew they were coming.

"Captain!" Izzy cried out as Tai and Dai looked at him and ran over to where he was. "Look" Izzy managed to say as they saw a army of dead China Solders below them. Ken came up to them carrying a helmet that Tai know right away...It was his father helmet.

"The...General" Ken said as he handed Tai the helmet. Tai took the helmet and looked at it slowly before walking away from them. Dai eyes followed him as he was standing by a cliff looking at the snowy mountain. Dai frowned, hating seeing her Leader..no her friend like this. She saw Tai pulled out a sword and dug it into the snow as he placed his father helmet on it and bowed in respect for the lost of his love one.

Dai having enough decide to try and comfort him as she slowly walked over to him. "I'm sorry" Dai said to him as she looked down closing her eyes. She then heard Tai get up and felt him touch her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw he was walking back to the troops. He finally got to his horse as he let a single tear fall from his face, he rubbed his eyes as he jumped on his horse.

"Come on! Myotismon army is moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial city through the Tong Shall pass. We're the only hope the emperor has now." Tai told his troops as they all nodded.

"Move out!" He shouted as all of the troops followed including Veemon and Wormmon. Who were both still in shock at seeing the destroyed village. As they were thinking that it was a bad idea coming here in the first place. Dai stayed behind as she placed the Doll next to Tai's sword and prayed for the owner again as she got back up and ran after her troop.

...

They all were tired as they hiked up the snowy mountain, they've been hiking for countless hours. Dai then yawned when suddenly a rocket came out of her wagon and exploded in the sky. Dai growled looking back as she saw Veemon and Wormmon as Veemon gave her a sorry eyes.

"What happened ?!" Tai shouted as he rode up to her with Izzy behind him.

"I..Uh" Dai tired to say but couldn't say anything to make things better.

"You idiot! You just gave away our postion now we're- AH!" Tai shouted in pain as a arrow shot him in the shoulder as he fell off his horse.

"Tai!" Dai cried in fear seeing him wounded.

"Look out!" A solider shouted as Dai turned around and gasped. Seeing thousands of arrows raining from the sky. Tai then got the arrow out of his shoulder "Get out of range!" He ordered as the troops obeyed and ran for cover. Meanwhile on top of the large hill was Myotismon and his army as he was enjoying watching his enemy's run for their lives. Myotismon then turned to Meramon as he smirked.

"They must be freezing from their hike up here,Perhaps we should make things warm for them" Myotismon said as Meramon nodded. He then lit a fire to the head of every arrow to the anchors Digimon as they fired their fire arrows. One of the flaming arrows shot down at Dai's wagon as it was on fire, which unlucky for them held all the cannons.

"Save the cannons!" Tai shouted as the soldiers including Ken,Willis and Tk got the cannons out of the burning wagon. Meanwhile Veemon and Wormmon were busy trying to find a way to escape the fire wagon.

"Oh just great I didn't come here to be a roasted guardian!" Veemon shouted on fear as the fire closed in on him.

Dai then got out her sword as she cut a part of the wagon off freeing Veemon and Wormmon. She then grabbed the two as she ran. She heard a loud noise as she was blasted 10 feet away from the wagon and landed in the snow. Today was just not her day was it ?

"Thanks Daisuke" Veemon said.

"Yes, thank you for saving us Daisuke" Wormmon added as she got up. She then ran to where the others were with Veemon and Wormmon behind her seeing the troops firing their cannons.

"Fire!" Tai commanded as they fired off some rockets hitting some of Myostimon army. Dai got a cannon as she ducked from a fire arrow and saw another rocket fire off.

"Hold onto the last cannon solider!" Tai told Dai as she nodded holding the last cannon. They waited for the smoke to clear as it showed Myotismon with Demi-Devimon on his shoulder looking down at them.

"Attack!" Myostimon shouted as the rest of his army of a hundreds came from behind him. They all shouted their battle cry and started running down the hill as Tai turned to his troops.

"Prepare to fight, if we die, we die with honor"Tai told them as they all drew out their swords with worry looks on their faces.

"Tk come here" Tai told the blonde as he nodded and went by Tai. Tai then took the cannon from Dai and handed it to Tk.

"Aim it straight at Myostimon" Tai said as Tk kneeled and looked for the perfect angle to fire at him. Dai looked for a angle too but she saw a large mountain hanging above Myotismon and his army. She then hatched a crazy idea that might get them all killed but it might be worth it. She pushed Tk away from the cannon as she grabbed it and ran towards Myotismon army. She heard Tai calling her back telling her to stop what she was doing but she couldn't lose this chance.

She finally stopped as she set the cannon down and aimed for the mountain she saw. She then looked up and saw Myostimon a couple of feet away from her.

"You might wanna light that right about now" Veemon told her as she nodded and started searching for flint. 'Come on where is the stupid flint!' Dai though as she was nervous enough as it was.

"Hang on Davis we're coming to help" Tk shouted as he drew out his sword along with Willis and Ken.

"There's got to be another way to light this!" Dai shouted as she looked at Veemon and quickly grabbed him.

"Sorry Veemon" Dai told the blue dragon before pulling on his tail as flames came out of his mouth landing on the wire. She then unknowingly dropped Veemon onto the rocket as it fired straight up as Myotismon stopped Infront of her.

"YOU MISSED? HOW COULD YOU MISS HE WAS THREE FEET INFRONT OF YOU!" Veemon shouted at her before crashing into the mountain.

A loud noise was heard as a avalanche started coming down from the mountain. Dai got up and started running away from the avalanche as it swallowed up Myotismon and his army. She was almost to safety as she grabbed Tai hand but the avalanche reached her at the same as they both got pulled into it. "Daisuke!" Veemon shouted as he slides down the snow on a shield.

"Daisuke ? Daisuke? " Veemon said as he look and touched the snow as he felt a head. He pulled it up to reveal one of Myostimon minions. "Nope not my Daisuke" Veemon said as he Head-Butted the minion back into the snow. He kept searching and a moment later he reached down and pulled out Wormmon. "Man, you are one lucky bug" Veemon said with a grin.

He then saw Tai break out of the snow with Dai' horse and race towards her. Who was sliding on the snow towards a cliff. "Davis!" he yelled as he grabbed her hand and pulls her up on the horse in front of him.

"Do you see them?" Willis asked Tk who was looking for them.

"Yes I see them! " he said with hope as he grabs an arrow and tied it to a length of rope and shot it towards Tai and Dai. "Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safety!" he said until the rope's end slips through his hands.

"Dai you have the craziest plans ever" Veemon said as he and Wormmon jump onto the horse. As much as she was happy to see her guardian alive,this wasn't the time for a reunion.

"We need help!" she told as the arrow from before fell into her lap. She grabbed the rope and ties it around her horse.

"Nice, very nice!" Veemon said as he saw what she was doing. "Nice fast thinking Dai" Wormmon said as both the dragon and bug were happy. Until the sight of the cliff met their eyes and the happy go with it look soon faded to horror.

"Aahhh! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Veemon screamed as he freaked out trying to find a safe place to stay. Right before they went over the edge, Dai shot the arrow up praying that it will stop their fall somehow.

"I let it slip through my fingers!" Tk shouted in angry as he explained to Willis what happened. Willis was about to tell him it wasn't his fault until the arrow complete with rope, landed in his hands surprising the blond. Without him clutching onto it, he was forcefully dragged towards the cliff. Soldiers soon jumped on top of him to make him stop as their combined weight made him stop. As they all were pulling Dai and the others to safety.

"I knew we could do it! You the man! Well, sort of" Veemon said as Dai just rolled her eyes at him as they finally reached the top.

"Step back, guys. Give them some air!" Ken said as he pushed the men to the side as Dai and Tai both laid down on the snow, catching their breaths.

"Davis, you are the craziest man I have ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on you have my trust." Tai said as he smiled at Dai. Dai looked surprise as she stared at Tai then at the other soldiers.

"Let's hear it for Davis, the bravest of us all!" Tk cheered as well with the other men.

A smile soon formed on Dai's lips as she tried to stand up but to only collapse to the ground gasping. The sudden action catches everyone's attention as Tai lends in close towards her.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Dai slowly move away her hand and revealing blood. With the avalanche happening she couldn't even remember if someone had hit her with a sword or if Myostimon cut her. Tai gasped at the sight as he turned towards his men.

"He's wounded! Get help!" he shouted as Dai suddenly starts to sink into unconsciousness, she tired to stay awake but her body didn't agree with her mind as her body started to shut down.

"Davis, hold on. Hold on." she heard Tai soothing words as everything went black.

 **End Of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Digimon, Mulan or any of the music used here**

Chapter 9

When Dai slowly opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Tai. She grinned seeing him and tried to get up. Only to have the blankets fall off reveling her bandaged chest. Tai gasped seeing her as she quickly pulled the blanket back up to her chest cursing at herself.

"Tai I can explain!" Dai tried to say as Tai was still in shock before looking away. Izzy then entered the tent and gasped too seeing Dai. "So it's true" he said.

Tai then left the tent without saying a word to her as Izzy grabbed her. Dai grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself as she was thrown onto the snowy ground. She then felt Izzy take out her ribbon as her hair fell down.

"I knew there was something wrong about this one! A woman! Treacherous snake!" Izzy hissed at Dai.

"My name is Daisuke Motomiya! I only disguised myself to save my father " she said looking at Tai.

"High treason!" Izzy shouted but Dai just ignored him and kept her focus on Tai.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!" she tried again still looking at the brunette.

"Ultimate dishonor!" Izzy shouted again.

"It was the only way please believe me!" Dai begged as Tai turned to her.

"Captain" Izzy said to him as Tai went towards Dai. He then drew out his sword as he still approach her. Meanwhile Veemon and Wormmon were restrained by some other men as they tried to go save Dai.

"Let me go!" Veemon shouted as tried wiggling and kicking the men.

"Oh no Daisuke!" Wormmon shouted as he was helpless to do anything.

Tai finally stood Infront of her still welding his sword.

"Wait Captain after everything Davis.. I mean Daisuke did you're really-" Ken tried to say but Izzy stopped him.

"It's the law" he replied to the bluenitte crossing his arms.

Dai then looked at Tai brown eyes one last time. Before she lowered her head accepting her fate. She then heard something land in the snow. She looked up seeing it was his sword on the ground.

"A live for a live.. my debt is repaid" Tai said to her before walking away from her.

"Move out!" He ordered his troops as the men holding Veemon and Wormmon let them go. As the two ran to Dai and tried comfort her. Tk ,Willis and Ken took one last glance at Dai before going off with the troop.

...

It was later at night, Wormmon had just built a fire for all of them. Dai was fully dressed as she warming herself up. She then saw her horse bring her a blanket which she took and thanked the horse. Meanwhile Veemon walked around as he then took a broken piece of an arrow out of the snow and threw it."I was this close! This close to impressing the ancestors and getting the top shelf. All gone" Veemon said as he sat down by Dai.

"And worse of all I failed you Daisuke" Veemon said as he hung his head down.

Daisuke gasped hearing Veemon say that as she shook her head. "No it not your fault Veemon. If it's anyone fault then it's mine. I should have never left home" Dai said as she clutched her blanket.

"Don't say that Dai, you only did this to save your father life. That takes a lot of courage even for a young girl like you" Veemon said.

"Maybe I didn't go for my father Veemon. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right" Dai said as she then picked up her helmet.

"So when I looked in the mirror. I see someone worth while" Dai said as she moved away the top red fur and saw her reflection. "But I was wrong, I see nothing!" Dai shouted as she threw the helmet down. Veemon then looked at the helmet on the ground and then looked at Dai. With a sigh Veemon walked over to the helmet and picked it up as he through on a smile.

"Hey, that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all." He said as he spit on the helmet and wiped it off. "Let me shine this up for you. I can see you, look it's you, you look so pretty!" he said as he lifted up the helmet in front of Dai as he grinned up at her.

Dai looked at him before looking away. Veemon sighed slowly as he lay down the helmet. "The truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors didn't send me, they don't even like me. At least you had good intentions" He said frowning.

"I also have a secret too" Wormmon said as Dai and Veemon looked at him. "Truth is I'm not lucky as people make me out to be" Wormmon said crawling to them.

"What?! What do you mean you're not lucky!" Veemon shouted as he picked up the light green creature. "You…lied to me?" Wormmon nodded up at him, tears falling from his face. Veemon quickly turned around and saw Daisuke's horse. Feeling overwhelmed he shouted "And what are you a sheep?" when he got a glare from the horse.

Dai who was watching the whole scene take place just sighed to herself. With a small smile, she slowly stood up and walked over to the other. "Well, I'll have to face my father sooner or later. Let's go home" she said as she then stood up.

"Yeah, this ain't going to be pretty but don't you worry, ok?" Veemon said as he climbed up onto her shoulder. "Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it, I promise." Veemon said grinning as he hugged the Mahogany hair girl.

Dai then nodded and smiled back at Veemon as she walked over to her horse until a glimpse catches her eye. She quickly looked up to see Demi-Devimon who must have survived the avalanched flying around. Curiously she followed Demi-Devimon to where Myotismon was buried along with his army in the freezing snow. It wasn't long before a hand shot straight out of the snow below her. Gasping Dai saw that it was Myotismon.

His glowing red eyes searching the scene before him as he lets out a roar. Suddenly, four other digimon came out of the snow as they join by his side. With a smirk Myotismon and his men walked down the snowy mountain towards the Imperial City. Dai then quickly grabbed her sword and jumped onto her horses back while Veemon just stares at her in disbelief. "Um, home is that way." He said when he saw Dai walking over to where Myotismon and what remained of his army were.

"I have to do something Veemon" Dai replied as she walked past him.

"Did you see those scary looking Digimon? They popped out of the snow! Like Daises!" Veemon shouted while throwing his arms up in the air trying to reason with her.

"Are we in this together or not?" Dai asked as she looked back at him.

With a grin the small dragon jumped up onto Dai horse and shouted, "Let's go kick some Honey Bunes!" he shouted as the trio started racing down the mountain.

...

Meanwhile Tai was walking down the streets of China. The citizens all shouted and sang happily as they watched their noble soldiers walk down the road in there celebration victory parade.

"Make way for our noble soldier and heroes!" a man shouted as Tai only looked down, not wanting the people to see his ashamed face.

It wasn't him who saved them from his Myotismon. It was Daisuke and thoughts about her only made Tai feel even guilty than before. How was he supposed to celebrate when he left her behind in the freezing mountains with nothing but a horse. Plus his father should be the one leading the army not him in the first place. He didn't even deserve the right to be a captain of an army or anything.

While guilt surrounded his mind, Dai came riding in as she quickly ran up beside Tai.

"Tai !" She shouted to him.

"Dai ?" the brunette said as he turned his head in disbelief seeing her here.

"Myotismon is alive! He's in the city!" she said to him.

"You don't belong here Dai. Go home" he replied as he made his horse walk faster. Dai growled as she made her horse caught up to Tai's. "Tai! I saw them in the mountains! You have to believe me!" She shouted trying to reason with him

"Why should I?" Tai asked annoyed.

Dai then glared at him as she stepped in front of him blocking his way. "Why else would I come back? You said you trusted "Davis". Why is Daisuke any different?" she asked annoyed too.

Tai on the other just shifted his eyes away from her. He then moved his horse and slowly walked around her.

The rest of the men follow as Dai turned her eyes to her three friends. The trio look up at her in disbelief as well. "Keep your eyes open. I know they're here." She said and ride off. Drums started playing as fireworks shot into the sky.

"Now where are you going?" Veemon asked when Dai hopped off her horse.

"To find someone who will believe me!" she said as she ran off into the crowd that surrounded the castle.

...

While she was doing this, Tai and his army started to climb the steps to where Gennai was waiting for them.

"My children! Heaven smiles down upon our kingdom! China will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors!" Gennai said loudly while the crowd of people cheered. Meanwhile Tai was having second thoughts about just ditching Dai. What if she was telling truth ?.

While Tai was feeling guilty again. Dai was having a hard time in getting the people too corporate with her, which were mostly the men. Every time she asked for their help they would either _hmph_ at her or push her away from them. It was starting to frustrate the poor Mahogany head for even trying.

"Veemon, No one will listen!" Dai shouted as she looked over at Veemon.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" he said while looking back over at her.

"Veemon…" Dai said sternly as she crossed her arms at him.

"Hey, you're a girl again remember?" he said reminding her that it was now going to be hard to get anyone to listen to her. It almost made Dai feel useless, but she knew only one person who would listen to her. She thought for a moment as she ran off through the crowd trying to reach the Emperor.

...

"Your Majesty, I present you the Sword of the demon king Myotismon." Tai said while going down on one knee.

"I know what this means to you, Captain. Your father would have been very proud." Gennai said as he reaches out to grab the weapon before him. But before he could even take a hold of it Demi-Devimon swoop down and snatched it away. The sudden action made Tai and Gennai look up in disbelief.

"Later Suckers haha" Devi-Devimon said as he flew up towards the roof, where a line of stone statues were as one of them move and took the sword. The glowing of the Red eyes was enough for Tai to know that he wasn't alone. Suddenly two Digimon jumped out of the paper dragon and start attacking the soldiers as well as Tai. Tai managed to block a couple of sword swings before getting punched to the ground. The Digimon then all grabbed Gennai and took him to the doors of the palace.

"No!" Tai shouted as he got back onto his feet and ran after them. He already lost his father, he wasn't going to lose the emperor too.

"Come on!" Tk yelled as the four ran up to the palace but they couldn't stop the doors from closing. Up on the roof, Myostimon was watching with great amusement as he watched the young captain struggle. The wonder of how the brunette boy was able to reach captain rank was a mystery itself as he gave a high pitched laugh of victory.

With the doors locked there was no way to get inside. Tai ordered his men to grab one of the dragon statues and started to ram into the doors hoping that they'll open up.

Dai ran up the stairs and saw the men trying to ram it open. "They won't be able to make it in time" Dai said quietly. Her brown eyes focus on the tall pillars by the side of the castle as the memory of her climbing the pole to reach the arrow rushed through her mind. If they could climb up those and reach it to the open window surely they'll make to the Emperor in time. Without any time to waste, she whistled at the men.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" She shouted and ran off hoping they'd follow her. It wasn't long before Tk, Willis and Ken dropped the statue and followed the maghony head.

It wasn't really part of the plan but Dai made the three boys dress up as Kimono girls. They then all used their silk belts around their waists to climb up the pillars. Dai wasn't even sure if she should just smile and go along with it or burst out laughing at the three boys. Sure it was funny but now wasn't really the time to be laughing.

A light tap on her shoulder made Dai turned around in alarm. Her face met with a smiling Tai as his cape wrapped around the pillar. She couldn't help but smile in return glad that Tai finally trusted her again. As the five then made their way up the pillar into the palace for the upcoming showdown.

 **End Of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Digimon, Mulan or any of the songs used here**

 **Chapter 10**

Gennai was dragged inside the palace to a balcony as the two Digimon dropped him. Gennai then stood up only to see Mytoismon in front of him smiling. "Boo!" He said as Gennai took a step back as he came floating down onto the balcony. "You two! Guard the doors" Myotismon ordered as the two Digimon nodded and went to the door. Myotismon then turned his focused back onto Gennai.

"Your walls and armies have fallen and very soon you too will fall" Myotismon said as he walked around Gennai. "Now bow to me" Myotismon hissed at Gennai who was unaffected by his taunts.

...

Dai saw two Digimon blocking the door that kept the Emperor captive. "Great how are we going to get passed by them ?" Willis asked. Dai then looked at three males who were still dressed up and though of a plan. She then whispered her plan to Tk, Ken and Willis who all unwilling nodded to it. "Ok any questions ?" Dai asked.

"Yeah, does this dress make my butt look fat ?" Tk teased only for the blonde to get a slap in the head. "Ow! Sorry" he muttered rubbing his head. "Who goes there!" One of Myotismon guards asked as they then heard girly giggling. Out of the corridor came Dai, Tk , Willis and Ken walking to them holding up their fans. "Concubines," a guard said as the two guards let down their weapons.

"Ugly concubines" The other guard added as he eyed the "women" curiously. Suddenly a half eaten apple rolled out of Willis dress towards one of the guards. Tai facepalmed knowing this plan would fail but he didn't notice Demi-Devimon could see him. "Hey Guys- Ahh!" Demi-Devimon screamed in pain as his behind was on fire. "Who wants a order of roasted Bat ?" Veemon said as the remanding blue fire leaked from his mouth.

"What ?!" The two guards said as they saw Demi-Devimon flying in the air on fire. They then turned back to the "girls" only to see Tk , Ken and Willis pulled out different kinds of fruits. As each male attacked the guard with their fruit and then performed a combat move they learned during training. Dai then tackled the finally guard as she shouted to Tai.

"We got them, Go!" Tai nodded as he ran out of the corridor and opened the door.

...

"I'm tired of this waiting game, old man" Myotismon growled as he pulled out his sword. "Bow to me!" He shouted but Gennai refused. "No matter how much the wind howls at it,the mountain will never bow" Gennai replied as that only made Myotismon more anger. "Fine! Knee in pieces!" Mytoismon shouted and was about to strike Gennai. "Not so fast!" Tai shouted as he blocked Myotismon sword at the last second.

The two then clashed swords a couple of times. Until Myotismon grabbed Tai arm and tried to throw him off the balcony. Before Tai fell off he quickly grabbed a pillar that was in reach and used it to round kick Myotismon. Once Myotismon was on the ground, Tai dived at him and started punching him in the face. Dai and Ken came in to see Tai fighting with Myotismon and that the emperor was free.

"Ken get the emperor out of here!" Dai ordered as Ken nodded. He then grabbed the emperor and slide down a cord holding paper lanterns. "No!" Myotismon shouted as he crawled at Tai's right arm knocking the brunette off. "Dai! Uh!" Tai tired to warn her holding his wounded arm. Dai heard his warning as she gasped seeing Myotismon coming at her with his sword.

Dai then saw Tai's sword laying right beside her as she grabbed it. She then threw it up blocking Myotismon swing as she then pushed him back. "No!" Myotismon shouted now in unbearable angry as he turned to face Tai. "You boy! You're the one who took this victory away from me!" He growled as he tried slash at Tai. Myotismon then felt something hard hit the back of his head as he turned around to see it was Dai who had hit him.

"Wrong! I did" Dai replied to him as she held back her hair. "You... Wait I remember you" Myotismon said as he glared at her with his red eyes. "The one who caused that avalanche on the mountain, there's no way I could forget that" Myotismon added. Dai then made a dash for the door as she slamed the door shut but only to yell when Myotismon fist cracked through the wooden door. Dai then ran down the hallway, where she was joined by Veemon and Wormmon as they knocked out Demi-Devimon.

"So what's the plan?" Veemon asked her.

"Um..." She tired to say.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!" Veemon shouted as his ruby eyes widened with fear.

"Hey! I'm making this up as I go" Dai replied to him. The group then pass a window as Dai noticed a tower full of fireworks and on guard were two men.

"Veemon!" She shouted to him as he nodded.

"Way ahead of you Daisuke! Come on Wormmon" Veemon said.

Wormmon nodded as they both jump out of the window and quickly make their way to where the fireworks were. Dai then felt a blade cut her cheek as blood leaked out. Myotismon then licked the small blood off his sword. 'This guy is a literally a freak!" She though as she quickly jumped up onto a pillar. She then carefully climbed on top of the pillar and jumped up to grab a hold of the roof.

...

While Dai was trying to keep herself safe from Myotismon. Veemon and Wormmon were already set in getting the fireworks from the two men.

"Citizens, I need firepower!" Veemon announced as he landed on the edge of the tower.

Both men turned around to only freak out by the sight of the small blue dragon. "Who are you?" they both said as Veemon smirked. "Your worst nightmare" Veemon threatened as he held up his claws in front of his face and glared. The two men screamed in terror and jumped off of the tower to safety.

" On the roof!" a citizen shouted from within the crowd. All the Citizen then looked up to see Dai carefully trying to get on the roof. Once she got up, she slowly started to walk but to only yell when Myotismon smashed his way through the roof. His eyes showing nothing but hatred in them as he slowly made his way over to Dai. She then drew out Tai's sword which she stood had on her.

As she then faced Myotismon as he still held out his sword. "Guess you're out of ideas" He mocked as he thrust his sword towards her. Dai quickly ducked out of the way and blocked Mytoismon swing again. "It's over, you can't win" Mytoismon taunted as Dai looked him dead in the eye. He gasped seeing not fear but a glimpse of courage burning in her eyes.

She then manage to throw his sword out of his hands. Using a sword technique she learned during a sparing match with Tai. Not quite." She said as she looked behind him "Ready Veemon ?!" She shouted. "I am ready!" Veemon shouted back as he breathed fire onto a stick and handed it to Wormmon. "Light me!" he commanded as a firework rocket was on his back.

Myotismon growled as he to reach Dai but only to have the girl to kick him in the face and trip him as he fell onto the roof. Dai then stabbed her sword onto Myotismon cape so he couldn't escape. "Here goes nothing!" Wormmon shouted as he lit the fuse on Veemon's rocket. He then soared at a fast speed as he slams straight into Myotismon chest. Lucky for Veemon, the sword stuck to Mytoismon cut the rope around him.

Once Veemon was off the rocket Dai grabbed him.

"Get off the roof!" Dai said to herself as she quickly picked up Wormmon and jumps off the roof. As the fireworks tower exploded making all the fireworks go off. The explosion sent her flying off the roof "Ahh!" Dai screamed as she was falling towards the ground. Tai saw her falling and raced to where she would land. When Tai got there. He leaped up and caught her in his arms as they both landed on the ground.

Veemon landed safely onto the ground as well to only be laughing. He then caught Wormmon "You are a lucky bug!" he said with a grin on his face. "Yeah, turns out I might be lucky after all" Wormmon said smiling too.

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life! Where is she?" Izzy shouted out as he walked down the stairs. His clothes and hair were all smokey as he walked over to where Dai and Tai were standing together. Tai then got Infront of Dai in a Protective way. Ready to defend the girl from Izzy rage. "What a mess! Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting." Izzy shouted as he tried to grab Dai, but to only be stopped when Tai stepped in and grabbed his arm.

"She's a hero!" he shouted back.

"She's a woman. She'll never be worth anything!" Izzy said.

"Listen, you pompous –"Tai started to say as he then grabbed Izzy by his collar and pulled him towards his face. "That is enough!" Gennai said as he made his way down the stairs.

"Your Majesty, I can explain!" Tai said as he quickly let go of Izzy. Slowly Gennai put up his hand as Tai bowed and moved to the side to reveal a nervous looking Daisuke. Without a moment to lose, Dai quickly bowed her head towards him.

"I've heard a great deal about you Daisuke Motomiya. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the noble army, destroyed my palace, and…" He shouted sternly as Dai was a bit scared by his loud voice. "You have saved us all." He said softly as he slowly bowed at her.

Dai then saw his actions and trieed to stop him. Only mumbles and stutters came out of her mouth as she saw everyone around soon starting to bow down to her. The sight of people bowing to her just made Dai heart swell up. 'I actually did it' Dai though as she wiped away a tear of joy from her face.

"Izzy!" Gennai announced once everyone was done bowing at Dai.

"Your Excellency?" Izzy said as he started to write down some stuff on his notepad.

"See that this woman is made a member of my council." He said shocking them all.

"What?" But there are no council positions open, your Majesty!" Izzy shouted.

"Very well. You can have his job." Gennai said as he grinned towards Dai to only make the young girl giggle.

"Wha…? My…?" Izzy stuttered in shock as he soon fell to the ground unconscious by the sudden shock in the Emperor's words.

"With all due respect, your Excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough." Dai replied with a smile as she bowed towards Gennai to not to upset the man.

"Then take this." He said as he handed her a pendant with a dragon craved on it. "So your family will know what you have down for me. And this," he continues as he handed her Myotismon sword. That must have fallen to the ground after the fight. "So China will know what you have done for it."

Dai nodded and accepted the gifts from him to only jump up and hug Gennai. Gennai then laughed and smiled hugging the young girl back. "Is she allowed to do that?" Tk asked as Tai just shook his head and shrugged back at him.

After finishing hugging Gennai, she then walked away from him to only be tackled into a group hug by Tk, Ken and Willis . The girl just giggled to herself as she hugged her friends back and waved goodbye to them. When she walked away from them to only face Tai who had a small blush on his cheeks.

"Um…You…" Tai stuttered as he tired to find the right words to say to her. Dai just smiled at him as she waited for him to continue. "You fight good," he finally just said with a small smile as he patted his hand onto her shoulder.

"Oh…thank you." Dai said disappointed as she makes herself towards her horse and jump onto him. "Come on, guys. Let's go home." She said as she rode away from everyone to only have Tai watching her as she left.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all." Gennai said as he stood besides Tai while watching Dai ride off as well.

"Sir?" Tai asked as he looked over at Gennai. A bit confused by the words he had said. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty." Gennai replied as he turned around and headed back towards the palace to only leave Tai alone with his own thoughts.

...

Dan Motomiya sat by a cherry blossom tree as he stared at the pond. "It's my fault that Daisuke left us" he said to himself as he then saw a cherry blossom fall down onto his knee. He then picked it up and though of his daughter as he closed his eyes. Tears started to leak out when suddenly he heard a soft voice say "Father." He then opened them up and saw Dai standing there.

"Daisuke" he said as Dai then bowed in front of him. "Father... I brought you the sword of Myotismon and the crest of the Emperor" Dai said as he handed him the sword and pendant. "They're gifts to honor the Motomiya family" Dai finished as Dan then dropped the pendant and sword. He then pulled Dai into a big fatherly hug. "The greatest gift and honor is having you Daisuke as my daughter" He said as he kissed Dai forehead.

"I have missed you so much" Dan said to her as Dai hugged him back. "I missed you too Daddy" Dai said as tears fell from her face. Mrs Motomiya and Jun then came out of the house to see Dai and Dan hugging. "Great, she brings home a sword" Jun said as she turned to face her mother. "If you asked me Mom if I was Dai I would have brought home a man-"

"Excuse me ?"

Both Jun and Mrs Motomiya turned to see Tai walking up to them. "Does a girl name Daisuke Motomiya live here ?" He asked them as they nodded. "Thank you" he replied as he walked over to Dai. "Wow! Sign me up for the next war" Jun said excited. Dan saw Tai coming up to them as he stood up facing the captain.

"Um excuse me sir but do you know where-" Tai started to say until he saw Dai."D-Daisuke" Tai said blushing looking at her as he then pulled out a helmet. "You forgot your helmet" he said giving her helmet as Dan rolled his eyes. Dai smiled as she saw how hard Tai was trying to try to compliment her as she took his hands in hers. "Would you like to stay for dinner ?" Dai asked him.

"Would you like to stay forever!' Jun shouted.

Tai then turned back to Dai and smiled "Dinner sounds great" he said. Dai then kissed him on the cheek as his face turned red and he rubbed the back of his forehead. Meanwhile the ghost of the great ancestor was watching all this from above his shrine. Veemon then joined him as he looked at him smirking "Come on.. Who did a good job ?" Veemon asked. "Oh all right! Veemon you can be a guardian again" he said.

Veemon then roared with excitement as he jumped down. Dai then saw Veemon laying on the ground as she smiled and went up to him. "I'm guessing you've become a guardian ?" She asked as he nodded still jumping in joy. "Thank you for everything Veemon" Dai said as she leaned down and kissed his V-marked forehead. Suddenly Little brother came into the shrine with a herd of chicken following him.

"VEEMON!" The great ancestor yelled as both Veemon and Daisuke laughed.

 **THE END**

 **Thank you all for reading and have a great day!**


End file.
